Jade Ninja
by LostNimbus
Summary: When God turns your life into a tv show what do you do? Enjoy it who gives a crap about the timeline i'm here now, Naruto the world used to revolve around you but now i'm the MC i'll change what I want.
1. 1 Reborn

**Chapter 1.** Reborn

People claim that life is too short I would have to disagree. Life is just too long it goes so slow at times never changing just the same routine in and out repeating for years. Others claim that I'm depressed and that I should seek help but honestly i'm just tired. I've done nothing wrong I haven't lost anybody and I do enjoy my hobbies, it's just that the void is to big and it's only getting bigger. I'm sick of living this boring peaceful life I need a callenge some kind of struggle. Those were the last thoughts that went through my head before I was killed by a falling meteor.

The next thing I notice is a really bright light so annoyingly bright infact it makes me think the sun is a pushover when it decides to peak through my window every morning.

'where am I?'

' **WELCOME MORTAL TO THE AFTERLIFE'** Oh so I died, can't believe that kind of thinking actually came back and bit me on the butt.'

 **'INDEED IT DID BUT THIS HONESTLY WASN'T YOUR FAULT SO TO CUT TO THE CHASE HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE REBORN INTO A NEW WORLD WITH CHEATS.'**

'Sure I guess... but can i be reborn somewhere fun and or dangerous my last life was just to boring and I want to enjoy this new one.'

 **'SURE WHATEVER THAT'S FINE MAKES WATCHING IT MORE ENTERTAINING'** 'What do you mean?' **'WELL YOU SEE YOUR LIFE IS LIKE A TV PROGRAM. SOMETHING I CAN WATCH FOR MY ENTERTAINMENT. THE COOLER SOMETHING IS THE BETTER I DON'T LIKE TO CHANGE THINGS BY THE WAY IT WILL RUIN THE IMPACT.'** 'Oh i get you there i'll try my best.. so where am I going?'

 **'THE NARUTO WORLD CLICHE BUT YOU KNOW WHATEVER BYE BYE.'**

'Wait whaa...'

Next thing I knew the light was gone and I was now in some endless void.

 _system starting up..._

'oh cool a system things are going to be fun I can already tell.'

 _system ready welcome user to the naruto channel i'll be your guide/producer to make your life entertaing.'_ 'cool so how does this show thing work what happens if I do bad will god just get rid of me?'

 _No user's life is being recorded after users life is over the best stories and or moments of the users life will be sent to god so he can binge watch them._ 'Wow who would have guessed Netflix could make the average person a god.'

 _Because you will be reborn you will be given some options on your appearence and bloodline please choose which bloodline you would like to select_

 _uchiha bloodline_

 _hyuuga bloodline_

 _uzumaki bloodline_

 _senju bloodline_

'Oh well umm... dang that's a hard choice.' 'Well uzumaki is out because I don't really care, and Uchiha is out because I don't want to be killed by Itachi. That only leaves me with senju or hyuuga, and well now that I think about it Tsunade would probably be the last senju resulting in her being my mom so i'll choose hyuuga bloodline please.'

 _user has selected hyuuga bloodline please select the type of features you would like present_

 _hair color_

 _birthmarks_

 _eye color_

 _bone structure_

'hmm well I'd like emerald green hyuuga eyes because come on being different in a clan is cool, raven black hair that is smooth and turns to the right because I remember that helps with chakra and i've always had an easier time turning things to the right. Finally i want a body that is lean but has an easier time developing pink muscle.'

 _Ding... user has selected a smart choice that the system did not expect user to pick based off of previous intelligenc_ e

'HEY!!'

 _user has recieved a reward package would user like to open it or would you like a cookie_

'God dammit smartass please open the package.'

 _opening package cograts user has won_

 _large chakra network: A network that will allow user to store and hold 5x the amount of chakra a normal hyuuga could._

 _charisma bonus:_ _you will be even more pleasent looking towards the opposite sex._

 _cookie: because I am a smart ass._

'... gotta respect that'

 _finally user select what chakra nature you will have_

 _lightning nature_.

 _fire nature_.

 _wind nature_.

 _water nature_.

 _earth nature_.

'well earth sucks period so does water, I hate fire related attacks because they're too popular and lightning just uses to much chakra so i'll go with wind.'

 _user selected wind nature would user like to select a new name, old one is prohibited because god claimed it would ruin the experiance._'A new name huh sure I guess Zuko will do if i'm to be born into the fire nation (Land of fire) it should be Zuko they're to many Lees.

 _user has selected Zuko have a good time in your new life._And **BAMM** the miracle of birth happened and I was reborn into the world as Hyuuga Zuko.

 **Part 2. Family lost family gained**

As you would expect life as an infant sucks. Not being able to move, talk, or control your own blatter is humiliating. What I have been able to do is practice my chakra rotations and staying still to try and sense the nature chakra in the air.

The chakra rotations have helped and it is allowing me to build up my control skills for chakra on the other hand I haven't really made any progress sensing nature chakra.

My parents aren't that special my mother Hyuuga Namie is just an ordinary side member of the hyuuga family and my father is deceaced from the kyuubi attack. My mother is very sick though and has been confirmed to have a rare disease that will kill her in around 3 months.

After I learned about the disease I tried asking the system if there was a cure but all I was told was that I was too weak. So in the end I spent the last three months together with my mom until the final moments of her life. Before she left I finally got out my first word calling her mom and honestly that was the most beautifull smile I have ever seen in my life.

Afterwards no one from the hyuuga clan wanted me around, no cousins aunts or uncles they didn't want a green eyed waste to be around them. At that moment I thought what right do they have to judge a one year old child for being different. They called me a defect a mistake and talk about how I am a stain on the grand hyuuga clan, a clan of ignorant fools and lazy old men.

So I was happy to be sent away stripped of my hyuuga title never to be known by that name instead I look happy towards the day I rise up and create my own clan. But for now i'll have to live with living in the orphanage.

2 years went by and i'm finally 3 years old, I have big green eyes a face like a doll and long black hair going down to my shoulders. Because of my chakra rotations i've finally been able to pull off the byakugan, and let me tell you it is trippy as all get out when you add a 360 view to your enviroment. A weird result from the system also reduces the veins coming out of my face when I use it thank god for that.

Anyways today is special because a new 'friend' is joining us today at the orphanage and he goes by the name uzumaki naruto.

yes the same blonde hair blue eyes idiot that this world revolved around. But now that i'm here this is my show my life i'm not going to play second fiddle even if this ruins the timeline.

"Hey Uzumaki what do you want to be?"(Zuko)

His little blonde head whipped back at me and he yelled

"I'm gonna become the hokage believe it!"

The room went silent and then one kid started laughing followed by other kids who started to jeer and make fun of him telling him orphans couldn't become hokage. He started to cower a little but I could see the stubborness in his eyes, I smiled never breaking eye contact and I said.

"Good dream go for it, I like you you have guts but remember if you want to be hokage you have to beat me. I don't want to be hokage but trust me you'll have to earn my respect through battle before you can lead me."

He looked lost for a second just in a daze before smiling widely, probably because I took him seriously and honestly thats all he really needed.

Afterwards we became good friends and it worked out pretty good. While I practiced on my taijutsu and chakra control naruto went around pranking the village. Anytime any villigers bullied naruto I just beat the crap out of them and whenever someone made fun of my eyes they ended up pranked. It was nice and I consider Naruto as my brother eventually we ended up known as the green eagle and the orange fox which ended up growing on me.

 **Part 3. eagle saves the princess**

It's been aroud six months since Naruto joined the orphanage and winter this year is just terrible. Today was one of the actual days I convinced naruto to train with me, and I have to say he sucks. His moves are poor and his attention is short bit atleast his reflexes are ridiculous it's just that there are too many thoughts clouding up his mind all the time but who can blame him he's four years old.

"Naruto try to train your balance more it will help you get used to the staces better and you'll trip up less."

"I know Zuko not everyone is a genius like you this stuff is hard plus why do I even have to do this i'll just use a super jutsu on them as hokage and then they'll go down easily Believe it!"

"Naruto you don't have a super jutsu yet plus how cool would it be if the hokage beat his opponet so fast they didn't notice what happened to them?"

He stopped for a moment with contimplation written on his face until his eyes lit up. 'easy'

"Yeah!! i'll be the best hokage ever just you wait they won't even see me hahaha yeah that sounds so cool!"

Im actually really happy to have naruto with me seeing this guy happy just brightens my day.

"It's getting late naruto how about you rush home and i'll pick up some ramen and sneak it through the orphanage."

"Really awesome I want miso ramen zuko like 8 bowls!"

"No you'll get two for working hard and thats it."

He looked a little downheartened for a minute before smiling. 'Oh my god is he bipolar or what.'

"Okay Zuko I'll see you later."

And he ran off like that, honestly he's such a kid but hey thats naruto you know. While I was walking on my way back to town I noticed a scene of three insignifigate kids bullying a small Hinata Hyuuga. I thought 'Oh so that's today, good going me thank god I sent Naruto home.' Now your probably thinking this is when hinata falls for Naruto how could you. My answer, simple because Naruto is my brother I won't let Naruto get beat up just because the world said he would, i'm here now and i'll protect him.

"Hey what are you three doing picking on a girl just because people call you guys girls doesn't mean you can hit one!"

They all stopped and followed by turning their little heads around to see who wounded their pride.

"Shut up were not girls you baka were teaching her a lesson for having weird eyes." (boy 1)

"yeah get out of here before we teach you something too girly"( boy 2)

Yeah that does it they're dead just because my face looks like a girl doesn't mean i'm one. No they seriously think i'm a girl FUCK.

 _Mission: protect hinata from the extras_ _reward: Faster training_Thank you for being on my side system.

"Oh so her eyes are funny huh well that shows how smart you guys are she's a hyuuga her eyes are supposed to be pretty like that, while on the other hand look at my eyes they're green isn't that funnier I dare you to try and teach me a lesson you weaklings.

That did the trick they're all are red with anger even hinata... weird, but whatever I got what I wanted.

"I'll kill you!!"(boy 1)

"i'm not dumb you are!"(boy 3)

"Green eyed weirdo your dead."

And what followed was a bunch of kids getting beaten up then fleeing the scene screaming things like 'I'll remember this'.

I looked over to see a astonished shy hinata she had tears on her face and bruises all over her I felt bad.

"Hey are you okay my name is Zuko what is yours?"

she paused for a second before finally she got some words out.

"Mmmyy n.nname is hii hinata th-thank you."

'Cute' "No problem Hinata do you need help getting home I can walk you back if you would like." she looked happy for a second but before she could answer I felt a leg hit me on the side sending me into a tree, when I looked up to see what happened, I was staring at a hyuuga guard looking down at me.

" That was close himé this stain almost got close to you you have to be more carefull." She looked shocked to say the least but before she could say anything he interupped her again.

"As for you stay away from the himé you mistake, i'm here to protect her from bugs like you who try to harm her" He made his speech about being noble and protecting her innocence while beating a child what a joke.

when he finally backed off a bit I got up and laughed a bit staring at him right in the eyes. "You claim to protect her while not even being around to keep her safe from bullies, then you beat the one who helps her claiming it's protection. You then proceed to beat a child while preeching that i'll ruin her innocence, your a joke she's crying and looks so lonely she needs help but you're acting ignorant of that. I'll promise you here and now no matter how hard your family beats me i'll become her friend and i'll make her happy, now give me your best!"

Hinata shocked the guard pissed and me ending up with ten minutes of getting beaten, well whatever it builds character.

Half an hour later I wake up in the snow to hear the system going off.

 _mission protect hinata: succes_ s _user has gained: Shadow clone jutsu_

 _hidden requirment achieved: become friends with hinata._ _user has gained: Gentle sword arts_

'Well thats cool' I was lost in thought for awhile before I noticed the time.

When I got home Naruto was pissed expecially when he saw my face. I told him to calm down and told him I protected someone and it was worth it. He just nodded agreeing with me. 'Damn your one hella of a good brother Naruto.'


	2. 2 Second Childhood

**Chapter 2: Second childhood.**

Life continued after the Hinata affair, Naruto and I continued to train our taijutsu and pranking skills. Recently I have started to train the tree climbing exercise by using the shadow clone jutsu to gain more experiance faster. At the moment I am only using 15 clones to train due to how much of a burden it is on my body when my body recieves the exhaustion my clones felt.

Right now Naruto and I are 5 years old and we have finally been given an apartment from the 3rd hokage. Naruto loves the old man and I thinks he's alright, his heart is in the right place.

Still his favorability only backfires on him because that just means Naruto's pranks will focus more on him. I honestly want to see the look of relief on his face when Naruto eventually changes his target to Iruka.

Oh another cool thing the system has finally come up with a way where I can see my own stats.

 _Name: Zuko_

 _Bloodline: Hyuuga_

 _Stats.:_

 _Str. 3.4_

 _Dex. 4.0_

 _End. 2.1_

 _Int. 12.4_

 _Wis. 11.7_

 _Skills:_

 _Shadow clone jutsu._

 _Gentle sword arts Genin. Evolution 67%_

 _Chakra control Chunin. Evolution 42%_

 _Byakugan Chunin. Evolution 38%_

 _Taijutsu Genin. Evolution 98%_

Cool right so a normal genin after graduating the academy should have all their initial stats at around 5 so as a 5 year old i'm doing amazing. But if I compare myself to graduate Sasuke he would be around 7 or 8 in all stats.

The skill show what i've been working on or know. It shows how skilled I am at using said skill compared to the ninja class. Shadow clone jutsu doesn't count because it depends on how much chakra you have. And the evolution bar shows how close I am to evolving said skill too it's next ninja rank. The system has also informed me that there are some circumstances where skills will evolve into new ones entirely which i'm looking forward to.

Anyways because my taijutsu is about to evolve i've been trying really hard on focusing to do that. It's easier to improve those stats with actual combat experiance which I get often from the Hyuuga clan. I've been visiting Hinata quite often, which has honestly been a lot of fun. Unfortunately the rest of the clan is against us spending time together which often ends up with me getting in a brawl or two but it's worth it.

Finally it finally started I can't believe i'm saying this but i'm really glad we get to go to the academy. I mean I know the academy is going to be boring but imagine only speaking to two people for 2 years, I need more people more drama, I need rivals!

So I ended up rushing Naruto out the door and to school only to notice I forgot my bag! "Dangit Naruto I forgot my stuff go to school without me i'll catch up!"

"And you call me an idiot."(Naruto)

"screw you!" I ran back to our appartment and grabbed my bag, checking the time I was going to be late so I decided to take a shortcut through the park.

Guess my suprise when I found the same three imbeciles picking on Hinata, apparebtly they didn't get the message the first time I kicked their asses.

"Hey Curly,Harry,Moe what did I do last time you picked on Hinata!"

They didn't even bother turning around they just straight up bolted from their places. "Cowards"

"Hey Hinata are you okay? " I helped her off the ground.

"Y-yes Zuko-kun i'm alright they didn't hurt me but they did take and hide my stuff"

Damn that sucks well it looks like i'm going to be the problem child for being late on the first day of school.

"Okay well lets hurry up and find it before the senseis get to angry at us for being late."

"Th-thank you Zuko-kun."

"No problem."

 ** _Scene change. classroom._**

Okay so where are Hinata Hyuuga-san and Zuko-kun anyone know?"

The class was silent, Naruto was looking anxciously at the door waiting for his brother to appear but before that could happen the young ninjas couldn't resist belittling other people to appear better themselves.

"I bet they're sleeping in, what kind of student does that on the first day of school."(random boy)

"They're probably to weak and affraid to show up to the academy, not everyone can be as brave as me"(random boy)

" No I bet they're just too dumb"(random boy)

"Your all wrong they're just too ugly to show their faces in public so they stayed at home."(random girl)

The kids just kept making fun of Naruto's closest friend and even his brother, the teacher wasn't even trying to settle the class down naruto had enough of this.

" **Shut up!!!!!"** The entire class went silent.

"My brother isn't stupid,weak,or ugly stop badmouthing him and Hinata just beause they're late. What makes you better than them, even if they were all those things you just listed atleast they don't badmouth people they don't know just to make themselves feel better, so if you have nothing to say then shut up!"

The entire class was stupified and the silence went on for a long minute before the classroom door was slided open by Zuko and Hinata.

Zuko looked around at the crowd before turning towards the teacher.

"Sorry sensei that we're late, we had a run in with some bullies so we were delayed."

The teacher was silent for a moment before finally speaking.

"Thats okay please intriduce yourselves to the classroom."

Zuko smiled lightly "Hai sensei."

"Hello my name is Zuko I have green eyes which have earned me the nickname Green eagle, I like training, cooking, reading, pulling pranks with Naruto and playing shogi... I'm a boy" I had to emphasize that last part.

suddenley all the girls in the class sqeauled out loud and boys started sighing like I broke their hearts it was unsettling to say the least.

Next Hinata introduced herself even though no one could hear her, the feelings got across.

And class started, on a side note a little after lunch I heard what Naruto said and I thought 'Damn your one hella of a good brother Naruto... what's with this weird feeling of deja vu.'


	3. 3 Academy life

**Chapter 3: Academy life**

After lunch we went to listen to the hokage's peech about the will of fire, it was okay except for the fact that I knew this would be the first of many speeches about the will of fire.

After the speech we moved back to the classroom and were instructed to be prepared for tommorows sparring sessions. On the way home I could tell Naruto was depressed, not because class was boring but because he caught sight of the other childrens parents picking up their kids.

"Hey Naruto how about we go out and get some ramen to celebrate our first day of school?"

He looked up suprised then he broke into a smile

"Alright ramen good idea Zuko!"

We started to walk off then I paused feeping a precence behind us, I turned around to see a mumbling hinata struggling to get some words out. 'cute'

"Hey Hinata do you wanna come with us to get some ramen?"

She just paused and smiled while nodding her head that she would like that, so the three of us went to ichiraku's and had a fun dinner. After the two destroyed what little money I had left we split up with Hinata and went home.

At home Naruto was happy and excited to show off what he knew tommorow but I felt like I needed to have a chat with him.

"Naruto I have something to tell you."

He turned around and gave me a look that went like 'go on'.

"Naruto I know you were sad today seeing the other kid's parents picking them up and I know it hurts not having any, I just want you to know that were brothers blood related or not i'll be here for yah."

He broke into tears and started sniffling, he nodded and said "yeah."

The next day we showed up at school on time and proceeded outside to get ready for the spars.

Our teacher was mizuki and oh boy was it hard for me not to rush up to him and stick a kunai through his chest that bastard.

"Hello class i'm your sensei Mizuki today we'll be having you spar your peers to assess your skills."

The teachers started to take note on how well we could throw shurikans and kunai, how fast we are, and how strong we are. Funny thing is I was pretty bad at throwing kunai and shuricans, why because I never used them I mean come on they aren't even usefull name me one actual strong character who was done in by Naruto throwing kunai.

Anyways my time to shine has finally come, the actual sparring matches between students has finally started.

"Alright i'm going up first! watch me win Zuko."

Yep Naruto is up first and he's fighting against some kid I don't recognize so yep that mean he'll win.

"Winner Uzumaki Naruto." (Mizuki)

"Alright I told you i'd win!"

Geez what an idiot I should probably teach him how to act humble. "That's great naruto but other people have to spar so hurry up and move."

He paused and looked around before chucking awkwardly before saying sorry. After that the matches went along smoothly, Sakura lost to Ino, choji won because shikamaru gave up and Hinata beat her opponet. I have no idea how shino beat kiba without his bugs but I kinda like Shino more anyways so it's fine.

"Next round Uchiha Sasuke vs Zuko!"

Que girls screaming, ears bleeding.

He looked at me then scoffed. ' what the hell is his deal I thought he was more innocent before the massacre but this kid looks like an ass.

"Hey green eyes if I were you i'd give up theres no way your beating me i'm an Uchiha. (Sasuke)

' What the fuck did he really just say that, plus what kind of insult is green eyes, yep that's it now your gonna get stuck with this nickname for the rest of your life too bad so sad.'

"Your one to be talking calling me green eyes just because my eyes are green I have a name you know, it's like if I called you duck butt because your hair looks like a duck's ass."

The entire class erupted into laughter even the girls, yeah i'm the real school OG. And for Sasuke he was pissed it honestly suprises me that he didn't awaken his sharigan right then and there.

"Your dead!" (Sasuke)

"Bring it."

 _Mission: Defeat Sasuke in the spar._

 _Reward:_

 _Str 1_

 _Swift sword art_

"Haijime!"

And we were off Sasuke started off by throwing his shurikans at me while jumping back to get some distance.

I avoided the shurikans and charged forwards at Sasuke, before I got to far I activated my byakugan and used it to dodge the shurkans that came at me from the back.

He was suprised that I dodged his attack without even looking, and that I was still coming at him. He tried using a fireball jutsu but it turned into a small flamethrower instead. Using the transformation jutsu I transformed a stick I picked up of tje ground and turned it into a pole using it to vault over the flamethrower I pulled in close and thrusted my palm into his chest. He was sent flying off, he got up off of the ground and charged at me he started to perfotm his Uchiha styled taijutsu. I easily countered him and beat him back into the ground.

"Winner Zuko!"

The class was in awe from the spectacle that they just witnessed, Naruto was jumping up and down with joy.

I walked over to Sasuke and offered him a hand up but he just brushed it off.

"I'll beat you next time."

I looked at him for a second before turning around.

"Yeah whatever you do that."

I walked back up to Naruto and sat next to him.

"Oh my god Zuko I can't believe you called him duck butt that's genius."

I smiled at him. "Thanks Naruto."

 _Mission complete_

 _user has gained:_

 _ Str 1_

 _Swift sword skill_

'I dont think you'll be beat me anytime soon Sasuke.'

 _Name: Zuko_

 _Stats:_

 _Str: 6.4_

 _Dex: 5.8_

 _End: 5.4_

 _Int: 13.6_

 _Wis: 15.3_

Skills:

 **Shadow clone jutsu**

 **Transformation jutsu**

 **Byakugan Chunin: Evolution 79%**

 **Gentle sword arts Chunin: Evolution 54%**

 **Taijutsu Chunin: Evolution 28%**

 **Swift sword arts Genin: Evolution 0%**


	4. 4 Sword training

**Chapter 4: Sword training**

It's been about a month since the academy has started, and all that has happened is that the girls swoon over me and duck butt, Naruto getting into trouble constantly, and duck butt keeps challenging me to duels.

For shippers out there Sakura is still on team Sasuke and for some reason Ino is on team Zuko. Because of this their friendship wasn't as broken as it was during the canon, but it still is unsettling to know that a 6 year old child has a crush on you.

Anyways back to the point, right now i'm in the middle of one of the training fields practicing my sword arts. The Gentle sword art is a carbon copy of the traditional hyuuga gentle fist, just intigrated to fit the sword. The Swift sword art that I got from winning against duck butt is a copy of the Uchiha taijutsu style its made to be fast and powerful. Right now i'm trying to merge the two together or atleast make it easier to change from my gentle defence to my swift attack forms.

At first I wasn't sure how to train my combat experiance with the sword, I mean sure I knew how to perform the stances and strokes but could I really use them in battle. I couldn't ask anyone to train with me either because I would end up hurting them and thats a huge no for me. Luckily I remembered that scene in the original Naruto where Naruto created a huge brawl consisting of shadow clones to exhauste his chakra.

So yeah I just emulated that and created 30 shadow clones to fight eachother with swords. While they gained me experiance through combat I focused on weight training to build my body more. Yeah shadow clones can only send back information not muscles so I have to train my body myself.

After the sun setted I decided I trained enough for one day and released my shadow clones. Now Naruto made it look easy but it is terrible feeling 30 people worth of exhaution hitting you all at once.

'I wonder if I should by a sword soon the transformation jutsu isn't holding up in battle the best.'

So the next day after school I decided to bring Naruto with me to tenten's shop to look around. When I got there though I saw some Chakra paper and remembered that they could show you what element you had.

"Hello miss how much for 2 pieces of chakra paper?"

Tenten gave me a look for a second before replying.

"That will be 200 ryo."

'Holy shit 200 ryo for two pieces of paper thats ridiculous... but whatever this is for Naruto I can get my sword another day, i'll have to find a way to earn money though.

"I'll take it here you go 200 ryo."

"Thank you customer have a nice day."

I grabbed Naruto and walked out of the shop.

"Hey Zuko why did you spend all your money on two slips of paper are you an idiot? I thought you were going to buy a sword?"

"Naruto this isn't normal paper it's chakra paper , if you put your chakra in it it will tell you your chakra nature."

I pulled out one of the papers and put my chakra in it so that it split in half.

"Because the paper was cut in half it means that I have wind nature."

'I mean I already know that and I know Naruto's nature is also wind I just want him to be aware of it so it will motivate him to train on his own a little more.'

"Whoah that's cool quick pass me one I wanna know my element so I can use it against Sasuke temé."

I passed Naruto the paper and watched as it was cut just like mine.

"Look at that Naruto your wind just like me which is suprising because it's rare to have around here."

"So what? what can wind nature do, it's not as strong as fire."

'Wow he looks bummed well I guess it's time to activate my trump card.'

"Naruto wind might not be as strong as fire but it's faster and sharper. If you infuse wind chakra into kunai or any weapon for that matter it will make cutting through a boulder feel like cutting through bread."

Naruto perked up as soon as he heard that. 'Yep he's bipolar.'

"That's cool how do we do that Zuko?"

"Well for now we have to try putting wind chakra into normal leaves and try to split them in half, and no this isn't the same it will be much more difficult and boring but trust me it will help you."

"Aww really Zuko that sounds boring why can't we just skip that?"

"Because one you don't know the difference between normal chakra and wind nature chakra, and second because your chakra control sucks."

'Actually now that I think about it why don't I teach him how to climb trees first, I mean I know he bonds with Sasuke over competing who can learn it faster, but this is something he should learn earlier on.'

"You know what Naruto how about this i'll teach you something cool first but afterwards you have to do the leaf training."

He paused once again

"Sure but it better be cool!"

"Yeah it's pretty cool ever tried walking up a tree?"

He gave me a confused look.

"No."

"Well let's change that." I then began to teach naruto how to focus his chakra to the bottom of his feet. He was god awful at control as expected so while he trained to climb the tree I focused on my wind chakra transformation leaf training. This routine continued another month, along with our actual academy training.

"Haha Zuko check it out I finally got to the top, take that!"

"Oh good job Naruto."

The reason it took a month for Naruto to learn the tree walking jutsu is beacause naruto is 7 unlike in the canon where he is around 12.

I've progressed really far myself I can now infuse wind chakra into my weapons and I have finally gotten both the byakugan and Swift sword art to level up.

There have been a few small changes after my byakugan has evolved, I can now see further and most importantly I can actually view my own chakra network. Now this might not seem like a big deal but it gives a huge boost to my skills at chakra control and has allowed me to understand wind nature chakra. I still can't see Nature chakra but I feel like i'm getting closer to feeling it.

Naruto and I aren't the only ones who have improved, thanks to me sending shadow clones over to the hyuuga clan i've been able to help Hinata in her training. Her skill in the gentle fist is actually very impressive she just lacked in putting power into her attacks and the will to take the initiative to attack first.

To help her out with her strength i've been using weight training excercises with her and instructed her how to put more momentum into the attack. As for taking the initiative to attack I taught her that it would allow her to control the pace of the battle, and that if she truly didn't want to hurt her opponent she had to take them down first.

Ever since she has been getting a lot better at sparring against Negi. Oh did I forget to mention the hypocrite, that kid keeps taking his anger out on Hinata. I would have changed the event of his father being a sacrafice but because they kicked me out of the clan before I could there was nothing I could do.

My new Question is where should I develop from here on out.

 _Mission: Create personal sword art._

 _requirments:_ _Both Gentle sword art and Swift sword art must be at Jounin level._

 _optional: have wind transformation at Jonin level._

 _Reward: Dex 3_

 _Mission: Learn medical ninjutsu._

 _Reward: Random sealing scroll._

'Okay what? A sealing scroll, you mean like Naruto's toad scroll or Orochimaru's snake scroll. If it is i'm definitely getting that plus learning medical ninjutsu wouldn't hurt me.'

'On the other hand creating my own sword art seems a bit difficult or now but i'll get there eventually. I have to focus on training my wind transformatiom more I feel like that optional requirment will be extremely helpfull to me.'

So I decided to head to the library to study medical ninjutsu, and it took me a fortnight to be able to perform the wide healing jutsu.

 _Mission complete: Learn medical ninjutsu._

 _User has gained: Owl summoning scroll._

 ** _Name: Zuko_**

 ** _Skill:_**

 ** _Str: 6_**

 ** _Dex: 6.5_**

 ** _End: 5.8_**

 ** _Int: 15.4_**

 ** _Wis: 16.1_**

 ** _Skills:_**

Shadow clone jutsu

Transformation jutsu

Byakugan Jounin: Evolution 7%

Gentle sword arts Chunin: Evolution 94%

Taijutsu Chunin: Evolution 56%

Swift sword arts Chunin: Evolution 32%

Wide healing Genin: Evolution : 5%


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Owls**

I was extremely excited to learn how to summom owls, I mean summoning is one of the main things things that make the Naruto world cool. Naruto with his toads, that make him OP as all get out by helping him beat up tailed beasts to unlocking sage mode. And how can we forget the snake pervert Orochimaru, he wouldn't even be himself without his summons. Owls work the best for me as I know that they eat both snakes and toads making me top dog of this little summoning ecosystem.

I sighned my name on the summoning scroll and then started to practice the summoning jutsu. Remember the entire month long training that Naruto had to go through and all of the tadpoles he summoned, well I do and guess what now I get to experiance it myself. I've beem spamming the jutsu but it takes up a lot of chakra, which I have but it's still not at Naruto level. Again and again, all I get are eggs varying from different sizes as I guess they represent different stages in growth? I don't know but this sucks ass, And my shadow clones just keep laughing at me while I train. I tried to get them to help bit apparently if your not experianced enough your clones wont be able to summon, so instead they have to train my swordsmanship. That doesn't stop them from stopping to laugh at me from time to time god they're assholes.

It took a whole two weeks until I finally summoned my first owl. The jutsu worked and a small cloud of smoke went poof and when it faded there he was a small Owl. The owl was a dark charcole color, it had some black chest feathers on his chest and he had big yellow eyes. The cute part about him though is that he had a small WW1 fighter pilots hat resting on top of his head. "Alright! I finally summoned one. Hey little guy my name is Zuko what is yours?" The owl spread his wings and started speaking to me through his yellow beak.

"Well it seems your manners are doable, I am princess Kurisu from the owl kingdom, and as you are the first sunmoner in centuries i'm blessing you by appraring before you."

One holy shit she's rude, two thank god I didn't call her a guy when we met that would have been horrible. "Thank you for the honor princess I have a question for you if you would allow it?" I really don't like talking like this but hey who cares, for now I need to make this work.

"Go ahead and ask away I permit it."

"Okay so I want to ask if that pilots hat is a crown in your kingdom or if it's a personal choice in fashion?" What did you think I was going to ask something else, well to me this is serious because the cuteness is just too strong.

"Oh well not really It's kinda like your ninja ranks and head protectors. The hat signifies that your genin, you get goggles when your chunin, amd once you become Jounin you cam change the color of the hat to whatever you prefer." That's insanely cool. "Okay so that makes you a genin that's cool." She flapped her wings and stuck out her chest. " That's right i'm a genius and I have been assighned the mission of testing to see if you are truly worthy of fighting with us." Oh great a test damn these kind of things suck.

Sigh* " Oh okay what do I have to do to pass the test then?" She jumped on my head. "Easy all you have to do is be smart, and have a kekkai genkai related to your eyes. And don't worry I can tell you have the byakugan so your good there but I have yet to see if your an idiot."

So I took her damn test until the late afternoon, where she ended it saying that I was barely passable. Hey what do you want me to do i'm a kid, and in this world they focus more on ninja classes then electonics. She disappeared, returning back to the owl kingdom to apparently pass me as a canidate summoner. Happy to quit that I went back to train until the Uchiha massacure happened.

I did have a mission to try and save a few more Uchihas but the system determined that I had no way to save them all. So doing all that I could I rushed into the Uchiha compound expecting to save atleast 5 or 6 people but as ot turns out Itatchi was savage. Every single corpse I found was killed with dangerously accurate cuts and stabs in the vital areas. In the end Itatchi was too quick in his massacure and I failed to save a soul.

I returned that night broken knowing that I vould have prevented some of the deaths but failed. The only survivor was Duck butt, some would argue that his life was too important but I disagree. The onlu reason he became that strong was because he was driven insane, put any other Uchiha in that position and they might become that strong too. Pissed at myself I returned to the compound to once again check out the scene to wollow in my self loathe.

The streets were barren and the bodies were still left out on the streets and in their homes. Security was non exsistant as they already knew the perpitrator and they already took Sasuke back to the hospital. The night was dark and the moon hang in the sky as a reminder that in the future things would only get much worse. I was absolutely disgusted with Itatchi looking at the corpses of kids and really elderly folk. I understand why he did it but he was basically a jewish hitler where he had to wipe out his fellow jews.

The last corpse I paid grace to was a young pregnant female woman. She looked pretty for her age and her stomach was huge but there was a large slash through her throat that had a puddle of blood under it. As I looked at the blood on the floor I followed the bloodpath until I realised that it crossed with another puddle of liquid. Quickly I activated my byakugan to see a living baby inside of the mothers womb, the blood was mixing with the water that just broke!

I pulled out a kunai and brought it to the stomach of the corpse and cut it open to reveal a small baby. I pulled the child out and performed the wide healing jutsu on it. Tears were falling out of my eyes as I realised that I did save one but at what costs. Her mother was gone, her cousins were phycopaths, and if the village got a hold of her she would end up in either the orphanage or in Danzo's grasp.

I rushed into the Hokage's office and demanded to speak with him.

"Zuko what is the matter?" I wasn't in the mood to chat right now.

"Cut it hokage I was there during the massacure and I failed to save anyone. Do you know how much pain i'm feeling? You probably do, and that's not my point my point is I need your help, and i'm only telling you because I trust you please don't break it." The hokage looked struck at what I just told him before swallowing down whatever he was going to say and just nodded.

" At the compound I managed to find a corpse of a pregnant woman with her water broken. Using my byakugan which I can use by the way I was able to locate a live baby girl which I cut out of her mother." I pulled out the child that I was hiding behind my back. The 3rd quickly got up out of his seat.

"You what! Zuko do you realise what this means exactly?"

"Yes hokage it means that her life is in danger from the village and outside the village. Before you say anything I want you to recognize that living in an orphanage is something cruel even if it is to protect them so that's not an option."

The 3rd just sat there glaring at me.

"Then what do you propose of us to do with the child let you raise it?"

I looked at him seriosly.

"Yes." The third laughed before slamming his fist onto the desk.

"Do not joke with me Zuko, how do you expect me to trust you to raise a child when your seven years old. I can't, the child will be raised by the village now leave my office."

I kicked my chair over and shouted at him. "That's not even funny, as it is right now this village you love so much is only full of closed hearted killers. The Orphanage is a terrible place to live and kids just go missing every now and then. I'm not an idiot I know that they're being taken somewhere and probably brainwashed. The clans are corrupt to the point where they would kick out an orphan just because they were a little bit different and they thought he wouldn't be able to benifit them. Said clan puts markings on their members that basically makes them slaves to the main household and you still preach about the will of fire! Get real your family is broken and keeps trying to choke it's brothers and sisters just so they can live a little bit more comftorable life."

I inhaled some more air. " Don't even get me started on your student Orochimaru, You even failed to protect Naruto from the villagers. I know he holds the ninetails and he should be praised for it but instead he is hunted down and beaten by the ones he is protecting.

And what do you do, give him a little pat is that how you want to raise this child, I won't allow it. One day we'll replace your generation and I know Naruto can change the world for the better, but right now all I can do is get stronger and raise this child."

The third rushed me and put his hand around my throat and pinned me to the wall.

"Who told you that Naruto was harboring the kyuubi?!" I looked at him narrowly before spitting in his face.

"I have the byakugan it would be weird if I didn't notice it's chakra inside of Naruto. Also stop treating it like the devil, from what I can tell the kyuubi has it's own concious even if it did kill some people including my dad, You can't argue that you haven't done the same."

His grip tightened around my throat choaking me even further. I could tell that if he wanted to he could snap my neck right then and there. "Is that so?"

I gave him a raspy reply.

"Yeah that's right, you lack the ability to notice what others are thinking. First your student turned traitor, next you misinturpreted how the villagers would react to knowing that a being that killed their family is sealed into a child and released him into a den of wolves. And finally while checking the reckage of the Uchiha compound I found sighns of a coup because of you failing to make them feel appreciated. So here's the question, will you let someone else try to make things right or are you willing to drag everyone down with you?"

He stared at me clenching his teeth and narrowing his eyes he dropped me onto the ground. "Very well from now on you are no longer recognized as a member of konoha." He didn't give me a second to answer as he whipped out a kunai and slashed out my left eye. I yelped in pain as he held me down and ripped it out then proceeded to drag me and threw me on the ground infront of the office. "Listen to this boy I have fought in 3 wars and have killed many to get to where I am today. Don't question me again or it will lead to your death, as you are now a possible threat to the village you will be condemmed as one." He got up and went back to his seat and called for his anbu squad.

I was lying their in agony over the pain of losing my eye. How can someone strike a child like this just because they didn't agree, where is the caring and understanding Hokage now. I slowly forced myself up and rushed back into the office throwing a kunai dirrectly at him.

He scoffed at the attack and caught the kunai. "Ha you'll have to do better than that brat, and you just attacked the hokage do you have no shame how did your parents raise you with such manners?"

I squatted down grabbing the baby, which was my goal the whole time before looking up at the hokage. "I don't have parents and I had to raise myself, but there was always this bumbling old fool who always talked as if he was everyones grandfather. guess he's to blame." He dashed at me in anger planning to finish me off but he was to late. "Reverse summoning jutsu!"

And poof I was gone.

The hokage remained in his office kicking his desk over and over cursing, until the Anbu arrived. "Reporting sir hokage."

The third turned around and sighed trying to lower his blood pressure. "Yes take record that Zuko was caught up in the massacure and note that there were no survivors." The Anbu nodded before dissapeaeing once again. The hokage looked down and stared at the emerald green eye in his palm before crushing it in his hand. "One day Zuko i'll find you and when I do i'm going to torture you until you wish you can die."

 **[And that's it. Some of you won't like seeing the 3rd act this way but come on he's a terrible leader. He set up the massacure, Let his pychopath student go free after killing innocent villagers and has fought in 3 wars. Hell he doesn't even try to change the clan laws like the hyuuga's stupid slave seals. In the series he's a nice old man but he is never really confronted to heavily about it, and as a Vetran soldier who is getting older this is the response I can see from him.** **By doing this nothing will change so much from the original series other than a more powerfull and mature Naruto and a stonger Hinata.]**

 **[Thanks for reading.]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Name**

I woke up staring at an unfamilliar ceiling as I slowly got up from my bed. To the side of me was princess Kurisu she was asleep sitting on a perch, I looked around the ancient looking room before I heard a voice next to me.

"Oh Zuko good it looks like your up, what the hell happened to you? Why are you here and what happened to your eye?"

Kurisu was panicking and was looking worried seeing me all beat up.

"Nothing much, I saved this child and then told the Hokage I wanted to raise her because I couldn't trust the village and then called him out on his mistakes. Instead of acting like an adult he cut out my eye and stripped me of my citizenship before trying to kill me, so I grabbed her and reversed summoned myself here." She just gasped at me.

"Zuko you idiot that's a very big deal!"

I just nodded. "Yeah I guess it is, by the way where are we right now?"

"Oh this place is called the stone nest, it was built for whoever is contracted to us for when they stay." I looked around and once more looked closely at my new home. The walls were made of stone, the room was made in a dome like way where the ceiling was made out of wood in the shape of a web where inbetween the wood was glass. There was one small window next to the bed and a green carpet on the floor. The floor was wooden and there was a few dressers and a bathroom. Over all it was a comfortable looking place.

"Zuko! hello can you hear me!" I jumped and looked over at Kurisu. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine anyway like I was trying to tell you the elders would like to see you." I nodded and picked up the baby girl which I have yet to name and followed Kurisu.

I followed her outside only to be blinded by seeing a kingdom in the clouds, we were literally on a small floating island. I marvled at the sight around me before getting clawed at from Kurisu to follow her. A few minutes later I was infront of a large looking wooden tree that kinda looked like a tiki pole. Starting from the bottom to the top it went from an egg, to a small bird, to an owl and finally at the top was a huge owl with it wings spread out. I gawked at it before getting slapped again and then followed Kurisu to the top of the temple Tiki pole.

"We're here so remember to act appropriately while we're inside this is your only shot to make an impression."

I followed her in and was greeted by the sight of 3 giant owls. The one in the center was a great grey owl while the one on the left was a Blakiston's fish owl. The owl on the right was a bit smaller than the other two as it was an american horned owl but if I remember correctly they are the fastest species of owls.

The great grey owl started speaking first.

"So this child is our new contracter. He looks stong and that eye does belong to the hyuuga clan, I wonder why it's green and where is the other one?" He gave a pause but I remained quite as he has not asked me to speak yet. Finally he started speaking again. "It seems he is smart enough to hold his tounge to, so boy why are you here?" I looked up at the three great birds. "Great elders I am here because a clan belonging to my village was massacured. I happened to be there but I couldn't do anything about it and there was only one survivor. Later that night I stumbled across a corpse that was pregnant and still had a living child inside of her."

I took a deep breath and then continued. "So I saved the child and used a little medic jutsu to stabalize her condition before I took her to the hokage. The hokage wanted to send her to one of the orphanges or clans but I was against it and wouldn't allow it. You see the clan I come from origanally kicked me out once I bacame an orphan at the age of 3 months and puts seals on the members that aren't from the main branch that basically turn you into a slave. The orphanages aren't safe either as every now and then children with powerfull potential are kidnapped and brainwashed into tools so that was out. He couldn't do his job right in protecting the village and it's residents so when I called him out on it he took my eye and stripped me of my citizenship. So before he could kill me I grabbed the girl and reverse summoned myself here."

The elders nodded and started speaking to eachother. "Elder Grey this child speaks the truth but should we raise such a child?" The grey elder turned to the fish owl. "He deserves that much considering how far he will go to follow his morals which appear to be good ones for now." The Grey owl turned to me once more. "Human what do you propose for us to do given your current position?"

I paused to think about all if my options until I remembered my convsrsation with Kurisu about her hat.

"Elders I would like to serve as a ninja under your kingdom and follow your traditions in exchange for citinzenship for both me and the girl." The great gray elder straightend up a bit. "Oho so you wish to become a ninja of the hidden feather, vey well but first I must ask what clan does this other child originate from?"

I smiled before answering "Uchiha." At which the Great grey owl gave me a smile back and said "Very good."

I was lead back to the Stone Nest where I fed the baby and put her asleep.

Kurisu explained to me the innerworkings of the kingdom. The elders that I saw today were essentially their Hokage while another great elder even older and wiser then them lay deep in their sacred lands. Turns out that the Great grey owl was Kurisu's dad while the American horned owl was her mother. That explains why she looks mostly like a American horned owl but is colored like a Great grey owl.

"So Zuko have you thought of a name for the little girl you'll be taking care of?" I looked over at the little baby girl with smooth black hair. " Yeah her name will be Azula."

The next few months I was worked to death using around 70 shadow clones training my swordsmanship and wind nature transformation. While the clones trained with weights strapped to them so it would be harder for them to move I was practicing by wearing even heavier weights where I spent the whole time trying to swim up rapid streams of water. Suprisingly I finally finished my mission in the timespan.

 _Mission complete._

 _Requirments met:_

 _Swift sword arts Jounin_

 _Gentle sword arts Jounin_

 _Wind transfoemation Jounin._

 _Hidden requirment met._

 _Owl summons_

 _Constructing new skill while recycling both gentle and swift sword arts._

 _Construction complete congradulations on creating._

 _Jade Sky Owl sword art. (Sword art dedicated too observing the enemy and surrondings so that allows user to change from a sharp attack to a powerfull defence instantly. At higher levels it will allow the user to dualwield.)_

 _2 Mission gained._

 _Build an eye. (The hokage has destroyed your left eye, but that won't stop you using system points create your own custom kekkai genkai eye. Luck will determine on what you can make)_

 _Become a genin for the village hidden in the feathers. Reward is 5 Dex._

 _current stats:_

 _Name: Zuko_

 _Str:_ **11.1**

 _Dex: 12._ **4**

 _End: 9.8_

 _Int: 1_ **7**

 _Wis: 1_ **8**

 _Skills:_ _Shadow clone jutsu_

 _Transformation jutsu_

 _Byakugan Jounin: Evolution 78%_

 _Taijutsu Chunin: Evolution 95%_

 _Wide healing Genin: Evolution : 34%_

 _Jade Sky Owl sword art: Jounin: 0%_

 _Owl summoning: Genin 64%_

So I can build my own kekkai genkai eye huh well that's interesting. 'System how do I build my own eye?'

 _Using the system to search through users DNA the system will take all bloodline possibilities while randomly spinning to select 3 random choices from the rest of the world. Afterwards user will construct the eye afterwards using given pieces._ 'Oh okay sounds good enough to me.'

 _Spinning lotto... Congradulations you have won two silvers and a normal package. DNA contains trace elements of the Uchiha bloodline._

 _Options for bloodline follow._

 _Uchiha, Hyuuga, Fukurū, īgurusu, Gin._

 _Fugurū (Gives you an owls vision during the night and decent vision during the day.)_

 _īgurusu (Gives you an eagles super powerfull vision.)_

 _Gin ( Just turns your eyes silver)_

 _Please create new eye._

"Okay lets see. I want the eye to remain having my 360 vision from the hyuuga bloodline while I just use the entire Uchiha bloodline minus the fact that I need to level it up with hate. I want my eye to turn green when I activate it and make the tomoes silver. Make my eyes have the owls sight during the night and an eagles range for my view. How does that sound?"

 _Processing. Bullshit OPness detected. Altering. Altering complete._

 _Congradulations bloodline eye created._ _'Odin's eye'_.

 _Eye will be a dull red with a silver pupil. It will have strong vision that will rival an eagle and stronger night vision but it will be missing the byakugan. When it turns into the Sharingan mode the tomoes will turn in reverse and the eyes will turn green. The tomoes will be silver as requested but it will act as a normal sharingan. To level the eyes, it will have to evolve through intense love instead of hate so good luck._

And just like that my eye socket started burning. It felt like I had a bomb go off inside of my eye over and over again. I couldn't hold myself from screaming in agony where eventually I was noticed and dragged in front of the elder owls. They watched as a held my hand over my eye as I whipped my head backwards and forwards to try and distract myself from the pain. The Elder great grey owl couldn't stop himself from asking. "Child Zuko what is wrong with you, why are you clutching your eye?" I struggled not to yell as I tried to get the words out.

"My my bloodline kicked in apparently it's mixing all of my bloodlines together and and..m making me a new eye. It just really hurts!" They all gasped at the thlught while I just continued to roll around in agony.

Finally an hour later I passed out from the pain and woke up the next day. I looked in the mirror to see a dull red eye with a sharp silver pupil. It was wierd that on my left eye I could zoom way in and out with my eye while my green hyuuga eye could observe eveything in a 360 degree angle. Afterwards I explained to the elders that I was okay, and the situation on my new eye and how it was called 'Odin's eye.'

Now the only thing left to do is become a genin for the hidden feather.

 **[And that's it. I know that I bullshited it with the whole Odin eye thing but come on I'm moddling him somewhat off of Zuko from avatar. He needed a scar on his left eye and now he has one. Plus the character will focus more on his skills rather than abusing his kekkai genkai. It's just that the sharingan is a natural way to bullshot in a huge increase of chakra reserves, unless your Kakashi.]**

 **[But what do you think about the whole owl ninja clan thing. I kinda wanted the plot to have some distance from konoha so I don't end up just rewriting the original work.]**

 **[Thanks for reading.]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. Genin** The day has finally arrived for me to take the genin exams. As I am already qualified to become a chunin I am so ready fir the test. Suddenley a brown owl that looked like a Noctowl from pokemon appeared infront of me. He had a blue cap with yellow goggles on it which meant he was a jounin.

"So you're the human, nice to meet you and all my name is Garret and i'll be yoir sensei." He paused and then let out a huge yawn and started rubbing his eyes with his wing. "Anyways I like to sleep for most of the day so I don't really want to bother with you so do you want to pass or fail?" I looked at him a bit confused at his question. "Pass?" He jumped off his perch and then gave a kick at my torso, I dodged it and retreated a bit. "Okay you meet the minimum requirments you pass congrats." He threw me a WW1 pilots cap at me and started to fly away. "Anyways meet at the town square tomorrow for your team assighnment, i'm going to bed."

I watched as the crazy bird flew away and just looked down at the cap in my hands.

"Why does it always turn out like this." My shoulders dropped as I started to pout a bit before I flipped the cap onto my head. "Well whatever better get home before Azula gets to upset. When I entered the stone nest I noticed a buch of furniture thrown everywhere on the ground. I was greeted by the sight of 3 of my shadow clones trying to calm down a 4 month old Azula. Somehow she can tell the difference between me and a shadow clone and she gets really upset if the real one isn't around.

When she saw me walk in her face lit up as she waddled over to me so that I could pick her up. I did as she wished and raised her in the air and placed her on my shoulders, I looked over at my shadow clones. "You guys can go train now if you want." They all ran out of the room screaming things like "We're free" and "Thank kami". Well I don't care as long as they actually go train so it was fine with me.

"Now Azula starting tomorrow i'm going to be starting work as an official ninja for the village. This might lead to me not being here as often due to work." She frowned a bit and started to pull at my hair afyer she threw my hat off. "Hey hey calm down okay I have a solution so I can spend more time with you." She calmed down a bit but continued to stare at me waiting for an answer. "So you know those shadow clones you don't like much." She nodded her head. "Well if I send them out to complete a bunch of D rank missions i'll have more time and money so we can have more fun together. She started jumping up and down after she got off of my shoulders. For some reason she was a very smart kid but well she is an uchiha so that's to be expected.

The next day I showed up to the town square as instructed. It was a weird town by the way, the buildings were the same height you would expect for normal humans while some where huge to compensate for the giant owls. The square was full of many different small owls and just so you know most of them aren't nin owls just normal looking owls like you would expect to find on earth.

I waited a good 30 minutes for Garret and the rest of my team to show up, and to my suprise it was Kurisu.

"Where is our other member?" Garret sensei just yawned a sleepily told me. "Genin teams only have two members per team here in our village." I was shocked at this news because litterally every village follows the rule of three for their genin teams. "It's because once on a team we are permanant partners, you watch my back I watch yours this remains the same even when we are jounin. The only exception to this is when a jounin is asighned to instruct a team of genin." Thanks to Kurisu's explanation I understood their system.

"Anyways now that Zuko and the princess here are a team we can finally get started on D rank missions." We followed Garret to the mission department before collecting a D rank mission that involved organizing the libraries books. "So Kurisu how many missions have you been on?" I asked her because making small talk wasn't bad and looking at the huge pile of books infront of us I thought it wouldn't hurt to ask her this. "Oh I've competed 6 D ranks and 1 C rank missions." She puffed oit her chest and I laughed a bit which caused her to get flustered. " I'm sorry for laughing pfft but that C rank was me summoning you wasn't it." She blushed a bit while lowering her head to confirm it while I just laughed even harder.

It took us an hour to finsih organizing the books without using my shadow clones. So deciding that it was as good as anytime I asked Garret sensei my question.

"Umm Garret sensei is it okay if I just make shadow clones so that we can finish these D ranks instead so we can just skip to training instead?" Garret sensei jumped up at that looking the most awake i've ever seen him.

"You can do that!? Of course that's okay if we do it that way i'll get a few hours extra to sleep, and the elders won't even mind as long as the missions are done."

Hazzah for lazy teachers everywhere, there is no way any jounin senseis in konoha would have allowed that. So after the mission we started training our teamwork in combat. Kurisu preffered long range gorilla warfare while I zipped in and tried to execute Garret sensei when he was distracted. Of course we were destroyed by our jounin sensei but we dod pretty good. He pointed out our mistakes and how we could fix them, I struggled to hide my presence and Kurisu wasn't flexible enough in how she attacked.

When I got home later that evening I told Azula about how my plan to get D rank missions done was succesfull. She started to do this funny celebration dance right after which was cute so I joined her. So for the next month I continued to send my shadow clones to finish 20 or so D ranks everyday while I trained with Kurisu 4 hours each day. I also continued to train on my own getting taijutsu up to Jounin rank and raising my stats. On top of that I started Azula's training as well.

Because she is around 5 months I spent most of it trying to teach her how to read and write, but she got that down really quickly. So I went a step above that and taught her some stretching exercises so that she can improve her flexibility. She even knows a few hatas now which just goes to show that she's a Uchiha genius.

I'm pretty sure that tomorrow Kurisu and I will be assighned a C rank missions which i've learned from sending my shadow clones into the giant library that they mostly consist of helping to deliver or protect owls or their goods between the other 3 floating islands. The one that I am on currently is known as the north cloud while the others our known for whatever direction they are pointing to. So there is basically the east cloud, the West cloud and the south cloud.

Each of these clouds are diverse in their own way too. West cloud likes to focus on research and theories while the East cloud likes to focus on medicine and poisens in plants. The south cloud likes to Focus on farming and weapon production while the North cloud is the ninja village that protects them all. They are all really far apart from eachother around 1000 miles or so, making a trip between them quite a hassle.

I also learned that other than that we have enemy villages to worry about spanning from the wolf village to the vulture village. These are our enemies and there is no truce or cease fire like there are back on the elemental continent, so war is ongoing. Luckily we do have the eagle village as our allies, they use gloves on their talons to show their ninja rank unlike the owls caps.

I also got a few more skills from studying in the library and that's basically it.

 _Name: Zuko_

 _Age: 8_

 _Stats:_

 _Str: 13_

 _Dex:18_

 _End:11_

 _Int: 20_

 _Wis: 21_

Skills:Shadow clone jutsu

Transformation jutsu

Byakugan Jounin: Evolution 86%

 _Odins eye Genin: Locked_

Taijutsu Jounin: Evolution 14%

Wide healing Chunin: Evolution : 1%

Jade Sky Owl sword art: Jounin: 12%

Owl summoning: Chunin 32%

Wind staff art: Genin 67%

Teaching: Good: 45%

Cooking: Great: 18%

 **Azula's POV:**

I couldn't believe I really died, but I really didn't care too much. In my previous life I was a no one, I was ugly and fat two things that are practically a death sentence if you are a girl. My parents hated me for it and my other sisters who were far prettier than me always made fun of me. I had nothing to brag about either as I wasn't smart and I was extremely clumsy to boot. So I did what any other 21rst century person would do, I drowwned myself in pleasures. I loved anime, Bleach, dragonball, onepiece you name it. I watched them all and started to create my own special abilities and moves that I would have used if I was in thier world but alas I wasn't.

But eventually I died one night in my sleep appearing before god. He didn't loke me to much though he said that I was a boring character and that he couldn't see me anywhere fun. I begged him for a second chance and eventually he agreed. He said that he would reincarnate me in the Naruto world but my birth would be random and that the rest is up to me. So off I went to be reborn in one of my favorite animes ever. When I noticed that I was in a womb I found it strange that I could think and percieve my surrondings.

While I was in the stomach of my new mother I learned that I was an Uchiha. Yes thats amazing it meant that I had the chance of unlocking the sharingan and the garentee fact that I would be beautifull. So I waited for my birth and upon the ninth month I was soo excited too come out and see the new world.

But tragidy stroke and the Uchiha massacure occured. How could I forget something so important but even more importantly how big of a joke was god pulling on me. Itatchi slit my mothers throat and her body landed on the ground. He ran off into the distance not noticing that my mothers womb broke. I tried getting out but I couldn't and my mother couldn't push me out because she was dead. At the rate it was going I was going to die, I even felt my body gradually lose it's strength. 'No I don't want to die again I want to live.' I slowly broke down inside of my mom when suddenly I felt like there was someone watching me.

I looked up to see a young handsome boy with huge green eyes staring at me in shock. Tears quickly started to fall out of his eyes as he pulled out a kunai and cut me out. He used some medical ninjutsu on me that made me feel like my strength return to me. He hugged me tight and rushed off into the night appearing inside the hokage's office.

I watched as he confronted the hokage about where I was going to end up and the hokage decided I would be taken care of the village. I didn't want the village to take me because as far as I know I could have been made into a root member by danzo or much worse. Zuko my savior also rejected the idea and pointed out everything wrong with this plan and the Hokage attacked him. Zuko dropped me on the floor as I watched as the used to be kind old man pin him against the wall and choke Zuko.

He confronted Zuko and Zuko only replied with nothing but the truth. The hokage dropped Zuko but quickly whipped out a kunai and cut out one of his beautifull eyes. I cried at the sight as the third dragged him out and threw him on the floor telling him he didn't belong to Konoha anymore. He walked back to his desk and before he sat down he took a glance at me. I was scared shitless when he did and he turned over and tried to walk over to me before a kunai was sent flying at his face. He easily caught it and taunted Zuko for trying to harm him while Zuko just retorted now holding me in his arms. He was bleeding really badly but he just held me tighter to his chest before he used a reverse summoning jutsu.

Next thing I knew we were on an island in the sky next to a stunned black owl. Zuko was unconcious as the owls dragged us to this old stone looking room. Zuko was out for an entire day as the owl summons with WW1 pilot hats took care of us. I felt terrible that he risked his life for me and ended up losing his eye and his home just to protect a nobody like me. That's when I remembered that I was an Uchiha not the me from my previous life, in this life I still had a chance to become something. At that moment I decided that I would devote my life to Zuko and that I would protect him from harm.

After Zuko woke up he went and got permission from the owl elders to allow us to stay here on the account that Zuko becomes a shinobi under their village.

He later named me Azula which means that he probably recognizes me as his sister. I already noticed he was also a reinxarnated person but I didn't find it important because Zuko was still Zuko the same person who sacraficed so much for me, when even god gave up on me.

The next few months Zuko took care of me while he trained and it was nice. I loved that he took it seriously to take care of me and when he touched me. I hated when he left me with his shadow clones, I know he was being consideret to me but it's just not the same. I could instantly tell which one was the real one somehow and I made him realise that too.

One day Zuko's eye grew back in somehow but his new ehe was a dull red and had a silver pupil. It was really pretty for an eye and something in my blood was telling me that it was similair to the sharingan. I was happy for him but there was still a slash scar on his eye as a reminder for what he had sacraficed for me. Staring at that for so long I decided to start my training.

I prqcticed building up chakra and trying to control it but it was harder than it looked. Zuko was a genious on the other hand and was pulling off moves that no 8 year old child should for his age. He even took time out of his day to start and help me train the basics. He had me building my flexibility by having me stretch, he told me that as a female it was one of our major advantages over men and that it would be helpfull to me as I grew up.

At night he would tell me stories about his life in the village and all of the things he went through in his childhood. Like me his mother died when he was a baby and he became an orphan, and due to his pretty green eyes his fellow hyuuga kicked him out of his clan. Luckily he didn't get the caged bird seal set on him because they didn't believe he inheareted the byakugan. He later grew up in an orphanage and became brothers with Uzumaki Naruto, he sounded really happy talking about Naruto and told me that that meant Naruto was my brother too.

He also told me about the girls who obviously liked him. I was annoyed about it when he told me about Ino and Hinata but I calmed down when I realised that they wouldn't be a threat anytime soon. What? What can I say, I guess i'm a serious brocon now what are you gonna do?

 **End.**

 **[Yeah another chapter done. I made Azula a reincarnated person becasue I think it would make the character a lot more interesting for when she is 4 or 7 when the plot starts kicking. Possible time skip next chapter IDK depends if you want a boring genin arc or not.]**

 **[Thanks for reading]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. How to cook snake for idiots.**

Four years went by faster than I thought they could. As a genin of the hidden feather I had to travel to and fro between villages and stay there for sometimes months at a time. Because of this I often had to take Azula with me so that she wouldn't raise hell back at the North cloud. It was difficult to watch out for and protect an infant when fighting enemy ninja wolves but I perseveared.

After two whole years of completing various C and B rank missions Garret sensei decided it was time for Kurisu and I to take the Chunin exams. Now it was no where near as exciting as the canons chunin exams as there was no bloodthirsty red sand panda trying to kill us. I'd mention that they didn't have a badass Hyuuga but I was there.

The first test was just a test on how agile we were through a deadly obstacle course. The first team from the hidden fang aka wolf village ran through at high speeds trying to outrun the traps before they went off. The second team the snakes just stuck to the walls hugging them. And finally the last team I paid attention to was the eagle team, They performed many aerial tricks to dodge and weave between the obstacles.

Now what did I do you ask, well that's simple I just infused some wind chakra into my blade and cut down the whole course at once. I proceeded to walk through it at a normal pace and finished in 3rd overall. Now let me tell you how funny it is seeing a buch of different animals start screaming about how you cheated, it's hillarious. I got away with it too because it never said how I chose to get through the obstacles.

The second stage of the exams was even more interesting as it was 2v2 fights. All the other teams were sending both Kurisu and me death glares while they were picking the slots. When we were picked to fight the wolf team they smiled at us like they already won. Kurisu and I pummeled the two of them easily as they didn't have any impressive tricks like fang over fang.

The finals were one on one fights. They turned out fine as Kurisu won against a few teams before losing to a bald eagle who I called merica. Obviously the eagle wasn't happy about the strange nickname so when we fought in the semifinals he tried to rip out my eyes. I just played with him a bit and kicked his ass.

In the end I went on to the finals and won the tournament becoming a Chunin.

Afterwards Garret sensei flaked out on us claiming that now that we are Chunins he wouldn't have to teach us. So he up and left probably going somewhere to sleep.

So life continued and I trained my ass of while teaching Azula and finishing missions. Another 2 years passed by and here I am 12 years old and ready to take my Jounin test.

So I went to the temple with Kurisu to find out what exactly our test would be.

We were greeted by the three elders at the entrance.

"Zuko, Kurisu you two have done phenominal work over the last four years. It's time for you two to spread yoir wings and become official jounin of the village.

So for your test i'm sending the two of you to assassinate the Basilisk Toumo. Toumo is a jounin snake who has recently been sneaking into a large number of our nests and eating our eggs. Kill this menace and bring his corpse back so we may feed him to our hatchlings as a form of revenge."

We both saluted to the grey owl and listened to his summary of Toumo's location. Toumo was currently located south west of the North Cloud and was around the West clouds east side.

So Kurisu and I depaeted towards the West cloud. "So Zuko are you excited?"

I looked over at Kurisu while I ran. "Yeah I am, I can't wait until I become a Jounin." Kurisu started to shake her head as she flew next to me. "No no I don't mean that, wjat I meant is that you'll get to see Azula for the first time in months!" I nodded at her. "Well that too, but unfortunatly the mission comes first."

Yeah Azula has actually been staying in the west cloud for the last six months. She said that she wanted to stay behind and learn some things by reading in the library. I was hesitant about leaving her there alone but I ended up giving in to her constant begging.

It took us a few days to get to the last location where Tomou was last spotted. We were in a forest clearing with a lot of large stones around. Not wasting any time I activated my Byakugan to see if there were any tracks left behind. I found an imcredibly small snake trail which we followed for a couple of miles until we were infront of a large cave.

"Kurisu i'll sneak into the cave you wait here and cover the back as I flush him out, proceed to execute him once he bolts." Kurisu nodded and I proceeded down into the cave, once inside I found a few broken Owl eggs which would mean that this is the correct cave. At the bottom of the cave layed a bronze colored snake that was only a few feet in length, opposite of popular belief basilisks are actually incredibly small what makes them dangerous is their venom. I avoided the snake and checked out if there was any other way to escape the cave which there wasn't. So I returned back to tje location where I found Tomoe and I attacked him out of the blue.

The snake flinched as it sprung up from its spot and threw itself at me. I leaned my body away from the living projectile and I sent a wave of gust behind me. The gust stalled Tomoe in the air for a bit so that I could flip around and attack him.

"What is a human doing here!?" I smiled at him bringing my sword out and slashing at his little throat. "To make some snake soup!" His head was cut off ending the mission way easier than I thought it would be.

I picked up his corpse and put it inside of a sealing scroll before going back out to greet Kurisu. "Hey turns out that it was way easier than I thought it would be."

"What do you even mean by that Zuko? Not everyone is as strong as you, and where do you keep getting that rediculous idea that every mission is going to turn into a huge mess."

I laughed her off thinking about all of the missions Naruto will soon have to go through. Every single one of them above D rank into some kind of problem far above its mission rank.

I created a shadow clone and had him deliver a note reporting the mission to the North cloud along with delivering the snakes corpse. The letter also informed the elders on how we were going to inform the west cloud on the solved incadent to calm them down.

So both Kurisu and I went to the leader of West cloud and informed him about the mission. He looked happy about our success, and then he let us go.

I quickly ditched Kurisu which made her angry and I ran to the library. Once there I spotted a small girl with beautifull tied up black hair and sparkiling black eyes. She was wearing a black dress with a red scarf around her neck. It was amazing how similair her face looked compared to Azula from avatar that it was creepy. She was face deep into a book si I decided to sneak up behind her and give her a big hug.

"Azula! I missed you!" I picked her up in my hug and started swinging her back and forth. Her little eyes lit up and she started to hug me back. "Zuko nii! When did you get here?!" I smiled putting her down watching as she was basically hopping around in excitement. "I just finished the Jounin exam and hapoened to be around the area so I came to see you.

Azula smiled but before we could continue our chat a old white owl with glasses on came over and tapped me on the shoulder.

"You and the girl get out now this is a library not a circus now go! Get!"

We were kicked out of the library for being to loud. I looked over at Azula who was looking at me, we then proceeded to laugh about the whole thing.

I held Azula's hand as we walked back to where Kurisu saud she'd wait for us.

"So Azula what did you learn during your stay here?" Azula smiled at me and puffed out her little chest looking all proud. "I learned a lot about Fire style jutsus and genjutsu." She went on and on about all of the cool aspects on genjutsu and Fire style techniques.

"If you want I can show you Zuko nii?"

I gave her a happy smile. "Sure go ahead."

She let go of my hand and made a few hand seals.

"Koutam fire style fireball Jutsu!"

And the next thing I knew she sent a huge fireball into the sky. I was amazed at how large the fireball was for someone her age but what really got to me was that the flames were blue.

"Woah Azula that's really great! Good job."

I patted her head which she responded to by purring like a cat. "Azula do you know why your flames are blue?" She frowned a bit at hearing my question.

"No. Why is that a bad thing Zuko nii?"

I shook my head "No it's not bad ot just means that you get to look cooler than other people that's all." She started to smile at me again.

We soon met up with Kurisu, and then left returning to the North cloud reporting our mission to the elders.

"Good job Zuko, Kurisu as of today onwards you two are now recognized as official Jounin of the hidden feather.

You two will receive the new uniforms you asked for tomorrow."

We saluted the elders and turned around to leave. "Zuko we actually have a mission for the two of you if you don't mind." I turned around again facing the grey elder. "What is it sir?"

"We need you to create a safe connection to the elemental nations for our village. So your job is to create good connections between us and the hidden villages there as well as finding us safe nesting grounds." I bowed my head. "As you wish."

I left the room basically skipping my way home. When I returned to the Stone nest I went up to Azula and gave her a hug.

"Azula guess what?" She stared at me confused. "What?" I laughed a bit seeing her curious face. "We just got a mission to go back to the elemental nation for a long time to work there!" She stared at me blankly for a minute before screaming a big "What!!!!!!?"

Name: Zuko

Age: 12

Stats:

Str: 25

Dex:30

End:20

Int: 34

Wis: 35

Skills:Shadow clone jutsu

Transformation jutsu

Byakugan Jounin: Evolution 99%

Odins eye Genin: Locked

Taijutsu Jounin: Evolution 75%

Wide healing Jounin: Evolution : 34%

Jade Sky Owl sword art: Jounin: 74%

Owl summoning: Jounin 67%

Wind staff art: Chunin 87%

Teaching: Expert: 21%

Cooking: Expert: 52%

Chakra wings: Jounin: 31%

Genjutsu: Genin: 75%

 **[And that's it. Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will involve a new look and the return of the siblings. I'm struggling to choose between having Zuko confront Sarutobi or if I should have him wait until after the Chunin exams for Zuko to reveal himself. Logic wise i'd wait but story wise I want them to confront one and another.]**

 **[Anyways thanks for reading]**


End file.
